kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 3
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » thumb|Garnets Mutter ist so dumm, dass sie nicht weiß, dass wir mit einem kaputten Luftschiff nichts anfangen können >.< Ich grüße euch, meine lieben FFIX-Suchtis! Im letzten Kapitel wurde unser heißgeliebtes Theaterschiff Prima Vista von Königin Brane attackiert und ist abgestürzt. So ein Ärgernis! Da hatten wir mal gleich zu Spielbeginn ein Luftschiff... und dann das! Also ehrlich! Naja, leider ist der ADAC gerade nicht in der Nähe, also müssen wir wohl zu Fuß weiterreisen... durch den Verwunschenen Wald! Uuuuuuhhhh! Doch zum Glück habt ihr ja mich an eurer Seite, sodass ihr getrost sagen könnt: Ein nicht ganz so gemütlicher Waldspaziergang Wir steuern Zidane, der vom Luftschiff geschleudert wurde und nun wieder zu diesem zurückkehrt, wo er freudig von Cinna empfangen wird. Leider ist aber die holde Prinzessin Garnet unauffindbar, was unser allererstes Active Time Event, kurz ATE, auf den Plan ruft. In einem ATE können wir Ereignisse beobachten, die andernorts vor sich gehen. Manche davon müssen angesehen werden, die meisten aber sind optional. Einige von ihnen können stellenweise auch den Spielverlauf beeinflussen, doch da warne ich euch rechtzeitig vor ;-) Jedenfalls schauen wir uns nun das verpflichtende ATE Waldtyrann an, wo wir erfahren, dass Garnet zumindest noch lebt. Welch ein Glück! Wir sehen, wie sie, zusammen mit Vivi, vor irgendetwas flüchtet... Daher zieht es Zidane nun in den Verwunschenen Wald, um die holde Prinzessin Garnet zu retten! Zuvor gibt es aber noch essentielle Informationen über das Menü. Juchee! Jetzt könnt ihr noch speichern und hinter den Kisten eine Phönixfeder entdecken, und dann geht's aber durch den hohlen Baumstamm rechts unten in den Wald! Die Goblins und Isegrime hier sind schnell besiegt und bringen genug EXP, um Zidane schnell auf Level 3-4 zu bringen. Außerdem sind sie schwach genug, dass ihr euch auch ein paar Diebstähle erlauben und so euren Vorrat an Potions und Phönixfedern aufstocken könnt. Folgt dem Weg, und ihr trefft auf Vivi, Garnet und Steiner! Die Gruppe ist von einem Pflanzenmonster überfallen worden, das Garnet in sich eingeschlossen hat. Doch wir sind ja Kavaliere und schreiten mit Zidane und Steiner zur Tat! Leider erweist sich das Unkraut als äußerst hartnäckig, denn anstatt zu verwelken, macht es sich einfach mit Garnet vom Acker! Was soll denn das!? Und zu allem Überfluss kommt noch ein zweites Vieh und schnappt sich Vivi. Nicht den kleinen Vivi D: Diesmal stirbt das Ding wirklich, verteilt aber vor seinem Ableben noch seine Sporen, die Vivi und Steiner treffen... Zurück in den Überresten der Prima Vista sehen wir Vivi, der von Blank ein Gegengift erhält, während Steiner in ein kleines Zimmerchen gesperrt wird, wo er aber auch seine Portion Gegengift bekommt. Man ist ja dann doch kein Unmensch... Zidane will indes nach Garnet suchen, aber sein Chef Bark findet diese Idee gar net gut (Ba Dum Tss!) und ordnet an, dass alle Mitglieder von Tantalus bei der Prima Vista bleiben, bis sich die Verletzten erholt haben. Nach dem Wortgefecht jedenfalls können wir Zidane wieder steuern und die Kiste rechts neben ihm ausplündern; sie enthält einen Bronzefäustling. Verlasst den Raum, und ihr habt die Möglichkeit, euch zwei ATEs anzusehen. Besonders lustig finde ich an dieser Stelle Alleingelassen, wo wir feststellen, dass nicht die ganze Tantalus-Bande in diesem vermaledeiten Wald festsitzt :) Schaut euch noch mehr an (oder lasst es sein, wie ihr wollt) und greift euch den Armreif aus der Kiste links. Geht nun in den Raum rechts, aus dem Blank gerade gekommen ist. Links oben findet ihr eine Kiste mit einem Äther, rechts oben dagegen ein Hochbett, auf das ihr mit einer kleinen Leiter klettern könnt; schnappt euch dort die 116 Gil. Quatscht nun Vivi an, der sich gerade von den Sporen erholt und sich Vorwürfe macht, dass Garnet von diesem Unkraut entführt worden ist... Gott, was ist der Kleine süß... Verlasst den Raum wieder und beobachtet, wie Zidane sich Sorgen um Garnet macht und sich an seine erste Begegnung mit ihr erinnert, als wäre es gestern gewesen (und nicht erst heute)... Zidane hat sich wohl voll in die Kleine verschossen, also beschließt er, die holde Prinzessin retten zu gehen (und zwar unabhängig davon, was ihr im Optionenfenster auswählt)! Wäre da bloß nicht euer Chef, der klar und deutlich „Nein!“ gesagt hat... Nun denn. Geht in den nächsten Raum, greift den Äther aus der Kiste ab, ignoriert Marcus und lauft die Treppe runter. In diesem Raum lauft ihr nach hinten und findet einen Latexhelm. Nun geht es in den Raum rechts zu Bark, der nun irgendwas von den strengen Gesetzen der Tantalus redet. Okay? Ich hab's beim ersten Durchspielen nicht verstanden... jedenfalls könnt ihr die Bande nun verlassen und frei nach eurem Dickschädel handeln, müsst aber vorher im Kampf gegen Bark bestehen. Na, wenn's weiter nichts ist... schnappt euch aber vorher die Potion unten vor dem Regal und speichert eventuell noch einmal. Wenn ihr dann bereit seid, Bark was auf die Zwölf zu geben, müsst ihr ihn nur noch anlabern. Und los geht's! Nun dürfen wir uns endlich auf die Suche nach der Prinzessin begeben. Juchee! Aber allein losziehen ist jetzt auch nicht so berauschend, auch wenn wir nicht gegen uns selbst kämpfen müssen, hoho. Also gehen wir nun Steiner abholen! Er hat zwar ordentlich was zu meckern, so von wegen, Zidane sei doch an allem Schuld und so nen Quatsch... aber wenigsten palawert er nicht nur rum, sondern macht auch den Vorschlag, Vivi, nein, Meister Vivi mitzunehmen. Warum auch nicht? Schwarzmagie rockt <3 Aber vorher gehen wir zurück in die kleine Kammer und schnappen uns den Äther aus der Kiste. Nun aber auf zu Vivi ♥ Der Kleine kommt gar nicht dahinter, dass wir ihn bei uns haben wollen... ich kann gar nicht oft genug erwähnen, wie süß ich den finde :) Jedenfalls ist nun auch Vivi mit von der Partie. Juchee! Bevor die Gruppe aber den Raum verlässt, hat Steiner noch eine ganz tolle Idee, um sein Schwert aufzumotzen: Magieschwert! Für den nächsten Bosskampf wird das mehr als nur nützlich sein! Jetzt hatte die Blechbüchse schon zwei gute Ideen am Stück... der wurde bestimmt einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen :O Nun wird es Zeit, zu gehen *schnüff* Doch im Eingangsbereich der Prima Vista hält uns Blank noch kurz auf, stellt fest, was für ein Hecht Zidane doch ist *rolleyes* und will uns einen Trank in die Hand drücken. Nein, du Depp. Das ist das Gegengift von Blank, mit dem wir Garnet von den Sporen der Pandionea befreien können. Also echt mal! Schnappt euch nun den Lederhut aus der Kiste rechts und geht nach draußen. Bei Cinna könnt ihr euch mit Items eindecken, an Potions sollte aber definitiv kein Bedarf mehr bestehen. Holt euch lieber Augentropfen und vielleicht die eine oder andere Phönixfeder. Bevor wir aber wieder durch den hohlen Baumstamm in den Wald gehen, gibt es noch ein paar Infos von meiner Seite :) Betretet nun den Wald und lauft bis zum Screen, wo ihr zuvor die beiden Pandionea besiegt habt. Ihr könnt euch hier das ATE Ein Konzert im Wald ansehen, in der ein aus FFVII bekannter Soundtrack gespielt wird (der mir nach insgesamt fünf Versuchen, die HP Plus Materia abzugreifen, tierisch auf den Keks geht >.<), oder einfach weiterlaufen. Ab dem nächsten Screen könnt ihr übrigens auf Nymphrosen treffen, die euch in den Blind-Zustand versetzen können – daher auch die Augentropfen. Hier könnt ihr nun nach links oder auf einem Stück Holz nach oben laufen. Links seht ihr eine tolle Kulisse, aber leider ist das eine Sackgasse... Geradeaus dagegen findet ihr eine Heilquelle. Bevor ihr sie jedoch nutzen könnt, seht ihr das ATE Lagebesprechung, in dem Bark beschließt, mit der Tantalus aufzubrechen, und Blank eine Karte in die Hand drückt. Soso. Nutzt nun die Quelle, speichert und lauft rechts weiter. Nach einem doch recht linearen Weg findet ihr dann endlich die holde Prinzessin Garnet. Juchee! Doch zuvor gilt es, das Chefunkraut dieses Waldes zu vernichten. Also, auf zum unsichtbaren Bootmobil ersten ernsthaften Bosskampf! Nun habt ihr die holde Prinzessin Garnet wieder zurückerobert und könnt ihr Blanks Gegengift verabreichen. Jetzt wollen wir aber schnell raus aus diesem verflixten Wald, denn nach dem Tod des Bosses werden wir von Plantomantis überfallen! Die Viecher haben zwar praktisch nichts auf dem Kasten, sind aber zahlreich, also verdünnisiert euch besser. Vorher könnt ihr aber noch ins Menü gehen und Blank seine Ausrüstung abknöpfen >D Schließlich geht echt alles den Bach runter: Plötzlich versteinert der Wald mit all seinen Kribbelkrabbelviechern. Mittendrin ist Blank, der uns noch eben seine Kontinent-Karte zuwerfen kann, bevor es auch ihn erwischt... *schnüff* Am Rand des nun versteinerten Waldes wird schließlich ein Zelt aufgeschlagen, damit sich Garnet erholen kann. Steiner zetert indes mächtig rum. Es sei ja alles Zidanes Schuld gewesen und blah. Haben wir alles schonmal gehört. Jedenfalls überlegen unsere Leute nun, wie sie aus dem Tal, in dem sie festsitzen, wieder rauskommen und wo sie die giftige Nebelschicht durchstoßen können. Jawohl, liebe Leute, das ist kein Nebel, wie wir ihn kennen, doch was es damit auf sich hat, erfahren wir später. Am nächsten Tag sind unsere Leute wieder halbwegs auf den Beinen und machen sich nun auf den Weg, aber nicht ohne sich eine Mogmeier-Lehrstunde per ATE angesehen und Mogrys Flöte erhalten zu haben. Mit dem Teil und der Kontinent-Karte sind wir nun für den Weltmodus gerüstet. Jer! Doch damit geht es im nächsten Kapitel weiter. Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Awakened Forest *Battle 2 *RUN! ;Außerdem... *FFVII - Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony *FFV - Clash On The Big Bridge (Hilft super gegen den Rufus-Ohrwurm ;-) « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)